The Lies Within
by Jakia
Summary: A 3rd Generation Fic. Jacent Potter is coaky, rude, and arrogant. Jaina Potter is kind, smart, and curious. When the two go to Hogwarts, only caous can happen.


D/C: I don't own anything. A/N: I'm taking a break from Amynisis to work on this story I've had my mind set on for a while. This will be a long story, hopefully. It is set in the future, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's children. I am intending on this to be a mystery, so if it doesn't make sense, it will later. This should take place when Harry is about 32. The couples are: Harry/Lavender, Ron/Parvati, Hermione/??, Draco/Ginny, as well as any others I think of along the way. Please enjoy.  
  
The Lies Within J-Chan Chapter One: The Burrow  
  
"With every ending, there is a beginning."  
  
Now, in order to understand this tale completely, you need to know where it takes place. This story, as well as any other that is associated with it, begins in The Burrow. The Burrow is a large house with many rooms, with a large garden and a garage. There are five bedrooms, not including the basement. Mr. Authur Weasley, the present Minister of Magic, bought the house nearly forty years ago. When all seven of his children were grown and out, he and his wife moved as well. However, he refused to sell it, explaining to his wife, that "If ever one of the children need a home, they can move into the Burrow."  
  
He never said truer words.  
  
The Burrow is now under the current ownership of Mr. Ronald Weasley, Authur's sixth son. Ron was once an Auror, and he was a tremendous success at what he did. Now that he was older, he was a Defense against Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He was the one to take the jinx off the position, for he had worked at his current occupation nearly ten years.  
  
Ron didn't live by himself. No, he had a family of his own. His wife, Parvati Weasley, was the nurse at the school. She had taken the job, like her husband, ten years ago. She was a pretty woman, with dark black hair and light brown eyes. She had already given birth to two children: Peter and Molly.  
  
Peter Weasley was not a Prefect, a Headboy, or even on the Quidditch team. Although he may seem like a disgrace to his family, considering every other Weasley was a Prefect, a Headboy, or a Quidditch player, Peter wasn't. However, he was something none of the others were: He was the best Potions Brewer in the family. He was in Gryffindor, much to Ron's surprise. The boy was a prankster, causing trouble everywhere he went. He had a darker, rebellious side to him, though he never let it show. Another way he was different from the rest of his family was that, unlike the common Weasley red, his hair color was black, though he had his father's blue eyes. Peter was already out of Hogwarts, but he still lived with his family.  
  
Molly Weasley, named after her Grandmother, was everything Peter wasn't. Though she was only in her third year, Molly was already a Chaser on the Quidditch team. She was on top of her class in everything she did. She had never received a detention in her life, and if she did, it was someone else's fault. She looked remarkably like Ron, with the same red hair, though her's was curled with spirals.  
  
The Weasleys didn't live in The Burrow by themselves, though.  
  
They lived with the famous Harry Potter, his wife Lavender, and their twin children: Jaina and Jacent.  
  
Harry Potter is a living legend. He is very famous for defeating Voldermort, not only once, but several times. There have been many books written after this man's fame. He was once a Defense teacher as well, but only lasted one year due to certain 'circumstances' that everyone knows. Harry quit being a Defense teacher, because he was offered a job as Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore died in an event now known as the "Hogwarts Massacre," in which one of the students secretly killed McGonagall, Sprout, Hooch, Snape, and Dumbledore. Peter Weasley had been falsely accused as the student behind this, but it had actually been Chris Fudge, who was trying to avenge Weasley because Peter's grandfather had take Chris' grandfather's place of Minister of Magic. Harry, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Hermione Granger had been the four teachers who held the school together in the hard times. Harry had been made Headmaster, and Draco Malfoy became Deputy Headmaster.  
  
Lavender was a Seer, and a powerful one at that. Although she loved her husband and her children, Lavender had a lonesome side to her, and she spent most of her time in her office in the North Tower. She had a secret to her past that only Harry knows, and hopefully, only he will know.  
  
Jaina was the younger of the twins. She had long, black hair that she held back in pigtails. Her eyes were a graceful color of green. She was never in trouble for anything, but she had a curiosity much larger than anyone Harry knew. She was also a bit of a bookworm. For many years Jaina thought she was a Squib, until she ended up paralyzing her brother. She was only ten years old, and she was starting Hogwarts this fall.  
  
Jacent, however, was the older, though definitely not wiser twin. The boy's hair was a sandy color of blonde, which wasn't exactly brown or blonde, but a little of both. His eyes were a miraculous color of hazel, and he wore thick, crooked glasses that were much too big for his thin face. Jacent was a troublemaker, to the extreme. He was a good mix of Fred and George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and to an extent, Harry himself. That was never a good sign. Jacent hated his father with a passion, as to everyone excepted him to be everything Harry was, if not more. He was, like his sister, excepted to be perfect, though he was far from it. One thing you may want to remember about Jacent is that he is as cocky as there is day. He also has a familiar trait to him that no one can explain. That being the fact that he has the same lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, though he was never involved with You-Know-Who. He was dead way before Jacent was born.  
  
Along with the Weasleys and the Potters, the Grangers also lived in the Burrow.  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger was a mother of two boys, and the best friend of Ron and Harry. She was once married, to whom she won't tell. She divorced him shortly after Ferris, her youngest son, was born. Why? Only Harry and Ron know, but I'd be damned if they ever told you.  
  
Grant Granger, or GeeGee to a few, was tall, handsome, and angel like. His face was soft and tanned. His eyes were just as clever as his mother's eyes were. He was a fifth year, and a Prefect. He was in top of his year, and to everyone who knew him, he was perfect. He remembers his dad, but won't tell anyone about it.  
  
Ferris Granger was Grant's younger brother. He was a bookworm way more than anyone could have ever guessed. He spent most of his time in the basement, which was the room in which he and Jacent shared. His head was always in a book. He was sarcastic when he did talk. He was the same age as Jacent and Jaina.  
  
Our story should begin here:  
  
"JACENT POTTER!!!" Lavender's voice echoed through the entire house. Her son, Jacent, had overslept. He was supposed to be going with his godparents, Ron and Hermione, to get his school supplies with his sister and that bookworm, Ferris. He despised the two goodie-goodies, knowing that they were the favorite in everyone's eyes. He groaned, pulling the covers off of his bed.  
  
"I coming Mum!" He screamed, pulling on a black sweater and some jeans. He brushed through his hair slightly, though he didn't try too hard. His hair was always messy, like his fathers. His glasses slipped down to his nose as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Honestly, J.R.!" His mum screamed, calling him by his initials. His sister was sitting there, reading her school list over again with Ferris sitting beside her. Ron was in the kitchen also, reading the Daily Prophet. Harry wasn't there, Jacent imagined he was doing something that revolved around Hogwarts. Sometime Jacent thought that the school meant more to his father than he did.  
  
"Hey Squib." He said, getting a suspicious look from his mother before she Appartated. Three years ago, Jaina would have started crying, but by now she had gotten used to her brothers smart-ass comments. She chose to ignore him. He ruffled her hair, and she hit him playfully. She and her brother were always like this.  
  
"Hello Wormie." He said, ruffling Ferris' brown hair. The bookworm gave him an evil look, but then returned to his book. Jaina looked at her brother disapprovingly. "You better eat, Jacent. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione said we would leave at 11:00. It's ten forty-five." She said, pointing to the pile of pancakes in front of them. Jacent looked at the half-burnt pancakes though didn't touch them. He turned his attention to his godfather.  
  
"How are we going to get to Diagon Alley, Uncle Ron?" Jacent asked, looking at Ron blissfully. Jacent knew something about the old red car in the garage that no one else knew.  
  
"Floo Powder." Ron said, looking up from the paper. Jacent put on a pouting face.  
  
"Sorry, J.R., but I can't. Too much of a chance we'd be seen." Ron said, helping himself to a piece of toast Parvati had made for him. Jaina put her letter down.  
  
"Seen doing what?" She asked, and Jacent started to laugh. Ron ate his toast with a funny look on his face. "Please tell me, Uncle Ron." Jaina whined, giving another puppy dog look. Ferris looked up from his book, just as curious.  
  
"Uncle Ron's car flies. I'm trying to convince him to take us to Diagon Alley in it." Jacent said. Jaina and Ferris' faces light up. "Oh please Uncle Ron!" "I've never seen a flying car before, Uncle Ron!" Ron, however, was blushing furiously.  
  
"Well." He said, eyeing the three impatient children. He winked knowingly at Jacent.  
  
"Please!" Jaina said, giving Ron an upper lip.  
  
"Ok. But if your parents find out, I'm blaming you." He said, and Jaina gave her brother a high five. Ferris looked at Ron strangely.  
  
"I thought my Mum was coming with us." He said, puzzled. He pulled his reading glasses off, putting them in the pocket of his cloak.  
  
"She has to be up at the school. I should be there, but, well, I can't resist going to Diagon Alley with my favorite nephews and niece, to get their school supplies for the first time. If I start to cry, don't laugh. It's only because I'm feeling old." Ron said, putting on his cloak. He picked up his wand, muttering something like Accio Car Keys, and then they were out the door, off to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Does it really fly, Uncle Ron?" Ferris asked as they piled up into the red convertible.  
  
"Yes it does." Ron said, sitting in the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition, starting the car.  
  
"Wait a second.Isn't that illegal?" Jaina said, and Jacent gave her a look that could kill. If they didn't get to fly in the car because of her, oh, he would kill her. "Err, yeah. But there's a loophole in the law, you see. As long as I didn't intend on using it, then I could enchant it. I can only use it case of emergencies, such as: 'There was no floo powder left, and there weren't enough brooms for everyone to get to Diagon Alley.'" He said, looking severally at each of them, telling them to go along with this tale. His serious look didn't last long. "Besides, I doubt if we're caught. I've been flying this baby since I was twelve." He said, backing out of the driveway.  
  
It took a few seconds, but soon they were floating on air. Literally. The invisibility booster on the car made it so that no one could see them. Ron started speeding, diving every once in a while, just to spark the children's' attention.  
  
This was the best thing ever. Flying was so neat. It was really cool, because it was a lot like a roller coaster. It was a convertible, so there was no roof on top their heads. Jacent flung his hands out, trying to feel one of the clouds. But the ride only lasted so long.  
  
"You know, that since you wanted to fly so much, you'll have to walk a lot, as well. By the way, don't say a word of this to anyone. I imagine Harry would kill me if he found out I endangered his kids. Reckon Hermione would probably curse me or something like that." He said, exiting the car once it had stop. Jacent, Jaina, and Ferris went with him.  
  
"That, Uncle Ron, was the sweetest thing in the world."  
  
"Look at that broomstick!"  
  
"Oh, look at these, Uncle Ron! Aren't they pretty?"  
  
"Cool! They've got the newest book!" It was a matter of seconds before each of the children were going in their own direction. Jacent was in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ferris in Flourish and Blots, and Jaina going every which way, looking at all the cool stuff.  
  
"Now hold on you three! Get back over here!" Ron screamed. Soon enough Jacent, Jaina, and Ferris were all in front of their godfather, waiting to go off as they wished.  
  
"Stick together! Harry's already going to have my head."  
  
"For what, pray tell?" Someone had interrupted Ron, and he turned around, looking at him closely.  
  
"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! I was just taking the kids out to get their stuff, you know. What are all of you doing here, I thought there was a."  
  
"Meeting, Weasley? Yes, but we canceled it. Too many of us have children of our own, and with only a week to get their supplies, we had to go." A few people the kids had never seen before popped up behind Harry. The man who had said that was a pale man, with slick, oily blonde hair. His eyes were a cold gray color, and he sent chills running down Jaina's spine.  
  
"Are these your children, Harry?" The man asked, eyeing Jacent dangerously. Ron backed away slightly, because it was obvious he knew the man from somewhere.  
  
"Why yes, Draco. This is Jacent." Harry said, and Draco held his hand out. Jacent shook his hand; his blue eyes never leaving Draco's cold gray ones.  
  
"Pleased, I assure you, Mr. Potter. You look like you're an intelligent man, tell me, what's your favorite subject?" Draco said. He looked at Jacent, daring him to talk. Jacent took any dare.  
  
"Divination, and of course, Potions." Jacent said, sucking up big time. Jaina knew better than anyone that Jacent had never done so much as mixed tea with sugar, much less did dangerous potions did. He was telling the truth about Divination, though.  
  
"What about you, Jan, is it?" Draco said, getting Jaina's name wrong.  
  
"No, it's Jaina. I'm sure I'll like Defense against the Dark Arts." She said, trying to make Ron feel better. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Yes, Defense is fascinating. And you are?" Draco asked Ferris, who, until now seemed invisible. Ferris walked up in front of Jacent.  
  
"Ferris Granger, Professor Malfoy." He said, and Draco's nose crinkled up at the name Granger. A few other people were behind Professor Malfoy. Two other men, as well as a woman none of them knew, Ferris' mum, Jacent and Jaina's mum, and Madam Parvati, or "Aunt Parvati" seeing as she was Ron's wife.  
  
"Neville." The woman behind Draco asked one of the men, who was obviously her husband. "Where are the children? Where is Douglas? And Rebecca?" She asked, worry filling her voice.  
  
"Not to worry, Hannah. I'm sure they are around her somewhere." At that moment, a girl with light brown hair shoved herself through the crowd.  
  
"I'm right here, Mum." The girl said, but the worry did not leave Hannah's face.  
  
"Thank goodness, Becky! Where is your brother?" The woman, Hannah, asked, still in worry.  
  
"He was in the Quidditch store when I left him." Becky said. She looked around at everyone, and her eyes stopped on Jaina. "Papa, who are these people?" She asked, a little ashamed. Her brown eyes were filled with a nervous feeling.  
  
"Oh, Becky, these are your new teachers, and a few of your new classmates!" The man, Neville, said, and then pointed to everyone.  
  
"This is Professor Malfoy, the Potions teacher. Over here is Professor Finnigan, the Quidditch teacher. Right here is Professor Lavender, the Divination teacher. Course, you won't have Divination yet. This is Professor Weasley, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. See the woman with brown hair back there? That's Professor Granger, the Transfiguration teacher. And this," He paused for a moment, looking at Harry carefully. "Is Professor Potter, the Headmaster." Becky shrieked when her dad pointed to the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. Becky, this is Professor Potter's children, Jaina and Jacent." He said, pointing to the two who were standing there.  
  
"Hello Becky. Would you like to go with me and Ferris," She pointed to the boy next to her, "To Flourish and Blots?" She asked, and Becky agreed. It was the start of a friendship that would last a lifetime.  
  
"Can I please go to Quality Quidditch Supplies? Please Mum!" Jacent cried, now alone with all of the adults, and as every child knows, who wants to be stuck with them?  
  
"I'll go with you, Jacent. I hear there is a new broom coming out today." Harry said, getting out of his seat.  
  
"Here! Here! I'll go to!" Seamus Finnigan said, getting up as well. Draco got up as well.  
  
"My son is probably in there, too. Might as well check out this new broom." Draco said, and the four began to walk out the door.  
  
"Harry." Lavender stopped him, looking at him soundly. "If there is a new broom out, don't you dare buy it, for yourself or the kids." She warned him before handing him his wand he absently minded left on the table. Hannah looked up at Harry also.  
  
"If my son is in there, will you please find him as well?" Harry shook his head, and before he knew it, the four were out and about.  
  
"Dad, look at this!" Jacent said, pointing at the window:  
  
THE STARGAZER 3000 LATEST MODEL OF BROOMSTICKS PRICE YET TO BE ANNOUNCED  
  
Jacent, along with two other little boys, were starring into the window, gazing in there heavily at the broomstick. It was definitely made for a Seeker, because it was smaller and wouldn't hold much weight. But this also meant it would move faster, and it was specialized to dive quickly.  
  
"I bet this is the fastest broom they'll ever make!" One of the boys near Jacent yelled. Jacent couldn't help but notice that the boy was oddly familiar.  
  
"I thought the same thing whenever I got my Nimbus 2000. It was only a year later when they came out with a new version." Harry said disappointingly. The boys didn't seem to be very fazed by it. Jacent seemed even more persuasive.  
  
"Hey Dad.I know Mum said no, but, I didn't realize it would be this cool." Jacent said, giving his father puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sorry, kido. My wallet's not that full." Harry said, and Jacent gave him a sorrowful look. He walked into the store quietly, along with the two boys who were beside him. They had been declined such an offer as well. Harry stood there, watching the boys intentionally. On the right was Jacent R. Potter: blonde, athletic, rich, and handsome. In the middle was Devin Malfoy, Draco's son. He was a strawberry blonde with gray eyes, just like his fathers. He was also rich, athletic, and, though Harry wouldn't have dared to say this out loud, lonesome. The third boy was very pale. His hair was a desperate color of black, his eyes almost the same color. He was a little chubby compared to the other two, but he was adorable all the same. This boy was Douglas Longbottom, Neville's stepson.  
  
Draco walked inside the store, following the boys carefully. Seamus was planning on following, but got held up by Harry.  
  
"Seamus, you mean he doesn't know?" Harry said intentionally. His face was as serious as it could be. Seamus looked at Harry with every understanding, but depressed in a way.  
  
"No.I could never tell him. She'd have to do it, not me." Seamus said, his eyes filled with tears over the unknown subject.  
  
"Why?" Seamus looked at Harry as though he was mad.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why! It's her fault! She's the Death Eater, not me!" Seamus cried angrily. Although he was a little touchy on the subject of Death Eaters, he had no fear in saying the word. Harry watched as his friend cried, before replying.  
  
"That's not what I mean." He wrapped his arm around his friend. "Why can't you get him to do it? You know, him." Harry said briskly, daring not to say his name in front of a crowd of people.  
  
"Him? He's the reason I can't tell the boy. He'd be crushed." Seamus' tears did not stop. "He's an intelligent boy. I think a few things sent anonymously would be enough to spark his attention." Harry smiled evilly before walking into the store.  
  
"Go on, Jacent. I'm going to look at this Quidditch Equipment Set for a while, go on and get your wand. Meet you in Flourish and Blots." Harry said, looking at a chest similar to the one the school had, except it was brand new, where the one the school had was old and worn.  
  
"You too, Devin. I know you've already got your wand, but go on with Doug and see if you can't find your mother. She's bound to be around here somewhere." Draco said, catching on to what Harry was doing. Seamus shook his head in agreement. All of the grown men seemed to have all of their attention to the set, until each of the boys we're gone. Harry smiled a wicked smile, and then turned to the man at the counter.  
  
"Tell me, how much do you want for one of those Stargazer 3000?" Harry asked, digging his wallet out of his cloak.  
  
"More than you got." The man said, judging Harry by the shape of his robes. He had obviously not looked clearly at Harry, or else he would have known who he was.  
  
"Some of the richest wizarding families have been in here today, and turned it down because it was too expensive. I guess only the famous Harry Potter." The man stopped, looking Harry in pure amazement. This was the famous Harry Potter? He could have fainted.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. Now tell me, how much?" Harry asked, looking at the dumbstruck man.  
  
"5000 galleons." The man stuttered.  
  
"Eik! That is high. But, anything for my boy." He said, handing the man a bag of gold galleons. The man started to go and get one, but Draco stopped him.  
  
"Make that two." He said, putting his own sack of money down. Harry looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Though it might be a good Christmas present." Draco said, waiting for the man to get back with his broomstick.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of his birthday, if he's good." Harry said, and Seamus looked dumbfounded. It took a minute, but the man came back with the broomsticks. Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then back at Seamus.  
  
"Get another one, please." They said, and Seamus looked shocked.  
  
"I think this will fit in perfectly as one of the things sent anonymously."  
  
"Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC. Yep, this is the place alright." Jacent said, walking into the old store. He looked up at the dusty room. It was lined from wall to wall with wands.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Your sister was here just five minutes before you. Yew and Phoenix feather, 5 ½ inches. It's a very good wand for your basics in any form of magic. But lets see, now." Mr. Ollivander said, crawling up the ladder in which he rolled on. He rolled until he came to the very last row, and he picked up a box that had a rather large wand in it.  
  
"Redwood and Unicorn Hair, 9 inches. Try it." He said, handing the wand to Jacent. Jacent swung, but the wand flung out of his hand.  
  
"Dear me, no. Let me think." The old man said, looking around the store. He began to move towards the back of the store, a section labeled 'Pre-used wands'. Jacent knew that pre used wands were wands that had onced belonged to dead witches or wizards. Mr. Ollivander moved slowly, deathly slow, until he came to the back wall. He picked up a single wand out of the entire thing.  
  
"Sometimes, Mr. Potter, a wand feels that it needs to be used more than once. It cannot control what it holder does with it. It's very.awkward that this wand seems to be calling you." Mr. Ollivander said, handing Jacent the wand. A strange feeling of power entered Jacent's hand. A large light appeared out of no where, and a strange wind began to blow in the store.  
  
"Yes. This wand was meant for you, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, walking up to the front of the store.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, sir, May I ask, who used to own this wand?" Jacent asked, curious as to who would have such powerful wand.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, Mr. Potter. That's a powerful wand you've got. But, it seems it would be best to tell you. Mr. Potter, you have in your hands the wand of.Voldermort." 


End file.
